


Дело о фарфоровых собачках

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Дело о фарфоровых собачках

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Дело о фарфоровых собачках  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  мини, 4663 слово   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
 **Категория:**  слэш   
 **Жанр:**  юмор   
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Предупреждения:**    
 **Краткое содержание:**  Порой даже самые нелепые увлечения находят горячий отклик в любящем сердце.  
 **Примечание:**  все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
 **Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Дело о фарфоровых собачках"  
  
  
  
 **Часть 1**  
  
Старший детектив-инспектор Нового Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд влюбился.  
  
Он не знал, когда это началось, да, собственно говоря, и не особо пытался выяснить. Ему не были свойственны долгие самокопания, раскладывания себя по полочкам и занятия самоедством. Грег просто принял свершившийся факт как данность.  
  
Влюбился? Скорее плюс, чем минус.  
  
В мужчину? Ну разве у любви есть пол?  
  
В Майкрофта Холмса! С этим, конечно, оказалось хуже всего, но Грега оправдывало то, что личность эта оказалась настолько таинственной и загадочной, что не заинтересоваться не было ни единого шанса.   
  
Объект своих душевных терзаний Грег видел редко, а потому каждую такую встречу бережно сохранял в памяти, чтобы после мысленно прокрутить, в надежде заметить что-то иное, кроме холодного равнодушия.  
  
Грегу иногда казалось: не будь рядом Шерлока, его бы и вовсе не заметили. А так он нет-нет да и удостаивался сомнительной толики внимания — мимолетного, вынужденного внимания. Старший Холмс скользил взглядом по Грегу, растягивал губы в принужденной улыбке, одаривал парой ничего не значащих фраз, сказанных с вежливой отстраненностью, больше смахивающей на брезгливость, и величественно удалялся в закат. А Грег смотрел вслед и думал о том, как же его угораздило влюбиться в этого человека. Но любовь, как говорится, зла…  
  
Приближался конец осени, погода стояла премерзкая. Лестрейд чувствовал невероятную усталость и хотел только одно: выспаться, наконец, вдоволь. Он не видел Холмса больше двух месяцев и даже поверил в то, что странное чувство влюбленности его покинуло, когда случилось  _это_.  
  
Шерлок — естественно, Шерлок — влетел в его кабинет с горящими глазами, взъерошенный, потрясая руками и выстреливая неопровержимыми доказательствами вины вычисленного преступника. Точнее, целой группы. Уже не впервой Грег ловил себя на мысли, что поступает безрассудно, стоит ему лишь попасть под фонтан безумной энергии Шерлока. Этот раз не стал исключением. Отдел Грега расследовал четыре странные смерти совершенно несвязанных между собой людей, тела которых были обнаружены в собственных квартирах с пулями в черепах. Самоубийства? Если бы… Один из убиенных был левшой, но умудрился выстрелить себе в правый висок, что как раз и стало главным доказательством чужой причастности ко всему происходящему.  
  
В итоге, после успешно завершенной и совершенно безумной операции по захвату преступников, Грег оказался сидящим на ступеньке кареты скорой помощи, завернутым в два антишоковых одеяла и ждал, когда ему заштопают руку. Острие меча распороло три слоя одежды и проделало глубокий порез от локтя и до запястья. Грег откинулся на дверцу и прикрыл глаза, пережидая острый приступ боли в руке.  
  
— Это было верхом идиотизма, инспектор! Я мог бы понять собственного брата, он безрассуден и совершенно безумен, но от вас я подобного легкомыслия не ожидал!  
  
Грегу вдруг стало нечем дышать, и он зажмурился, низко опуская голову, чтобы никоим образом не выдать захлестнувших его эмоций. Два месяца, что он не встречал Холмса-старшего, притупили его влюбленность, и этот неожиданный визит будто бы выплеснул наружу все, что он так долго держал внутри. Грег чувствовал себя ужасно, понимая, что не в состоянии убрать с лица наиглупейшую улыбку.  
  
— У вас неважно выходит делать вид, что меня нет! Лестрейд!  
  
Этот окрик он не мог игнорировать.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Майкрофт.  
  
Сказал и замер, запрокинув голову и с интересом рассматривая ошеломлённое лицо Холмса.  
— Отнесу вашу фамильярность на шоковое состояние после безрассудной, хотя и успешной операции, — пробормотал Холмс и отвернулся, осматривая место событий. — Вы мне объясните, какого дьявола лезете в самое пекло так, будто бы совершенно растеряли остатки мозгов?  
  
Холмс перевел взгляд на Грега, который заерзал на месте и отлепился от дверцы скорой, морщась и прижимая к себе раненую руку.  
  
— Инспектор! Посмотрите на меня! Вы… — выдохнул Холмс, и его глаза непривычно расширились. — Вы ранены?  
  
— Пустяки, — криво улыбнулся Грег, позволяя себе нагло пялиться на Холмса, — всего лишь царапина, не стоит беспокоиться.  
  
Холмс качнулся чуть вперед, но тут же сделал большой шаг назад, отводя взгляд и разворачиваясь спиной. Уголки губ Грега опустились, он уронил голову на грудь и стиснул зубы. Этот мужчина его презирает. И у него вряд ли даже в самом страшном сне мелькнет мысль взглянуть на Грега под иным углом. А Холмс привычной уверенной походкой уходил все дальше и дальше, пока не остановился перед парамедиком, что-то явно ему выговаривая.   
  
Спустя буквально несколько минут Грега подняли со ступенек так осторожно, будто бы он был фарфоровой собачкой ручной работы и стоил баснословные деньги, и принялись виться вокруг него. Потом его пересадили в более модернизированную карету скорой помощи и напялили кислородную маску. Грег смотрел на все с какой-то отстраненной улыбкой и думал о том, что эта суета вокруг него — заслуга Холмса. Майкрофта.  
  
— Инспектор, с вами все в порядке? Можете назвать ваше имя? — девушка-медик выглядела обеспокоенно, всматривалась в глаза Грега и щелкала пальцами перед самым его носом.  
  
— Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Я не в шоке. Со мной все в полном порядке. Спасибо.  
  
Уже сидя в своем кабинете после того, как их с Шерлоком подлатали врачи, он вновь подумал о том, что его здоровьем озаботился сам Холмс, вот потому с ним и обращались так, будто бы он стеклянный. Но разве это возможно? Майкрофту Холмсу нет до него никакого дела. Грег чувствовал себя домашним питомцем, за которым нужно иногда ухаживать, чтобы впоследствии кинуть в него тапком или пнуть под зад. Что же, в конце концов, он не в обиде — помощь, что ему оказали, была высококлассной.   
  
— Лестрейд, — влетая в кабинет так, будто бы он пару часов назад не был привязан к креслу и порезан не меньше Грега, рявкнул Шерлок, — что вы сказали моему раздражающему брату, что он поднял на уши лучших медиков Лондона?  
  
— Я?  
  
Холмс-младший возвел глаза к потолку, явно с трудом сдерживая раздражение.  
  
— Только не говорите мне, что он вам симпатичен. Он плоть от плоти самого дьявола! Лесть и унижение, шантаж и подкуп, о, Лестрейд, вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия, с кем имеете дело! Он разрушит вас, превратит в ничтожное подобие человека, а после даже не вспомнит вашего имени!  
  
— Ты тоже не особо помнишь, как меня зовут.   
  
А что еще он мог сказать Шерлоку? Вряд ли попытка скрыть собственные чувства увенчалась бы успехом, а потому Грег лишь пожал плечами и тяжело вздохнул.   
  
— О, Лестрейд, я просто не могу в это поверить! — стукнув по столу кулаком, воскликнул Шерлок.  
  
— Так это твоему брату я обязан тем, что меня заштопали почти что золотыми нитями и напичкали такими лекарствами, о которых я не имел и представления?  
  
— Он прочитал мне целую лекцию о том, что я не имею права подвергать опасности людей, находящихся в моем окружении. Был раздражающим настолько, что меня едва не стошнило. И злым. Майкрофт был разозлен, что с ним не бывало с самого детства. Вот поэтому я еще раз спрашиваю: что вы ему сказали?  
  
Грег вновь пожал плечами, вспоминая ту пару фраз, что ему удалось выдавить из себя, и произнес:  
  
— «Здравствуйте».  
  
— У вас размягчение мозга, Лестрейд? Мы провели вместе большую часть дня.  
  
— Я сказал ему «здравствуйте, Майкрофт».  
  
Холмс подобрался, словно гончая, почуявшая зайца, и в привычном жесте сложил пальцы домиком.  
  
— О, все встает на свои места.  
  
Грег нахмурился, пытаясь понять, как два самых обычных слова могут что-то прояснить в поведении Холмса-старшего, но, так ничего и не придумав, сказал:  
  
— И что это должно значить, Шерлок?  
  
Холмс окинул пронзительным взглядом Грега, элегантно откинул полы пальто и уселся на стул.  
  
— Вы же хотите отблагодарить Майкрофта за заботу?  
  
— Эм-м-м…  
  
— Вы сами только что произнесли, что обязаны моему брату, а это значит, вы могли бы сделать ему приятное.  
  
Грег с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы не покраснеть от крамольных мыслей о тех  _приятностях_.  
  
— Допустим. И что же ты предлагаешь?   
  
— Сделайте ему подарок.  
  
— Подарок? Твоему брату? И что, по-твоему, я могу подарить человеку, у которого все есть?  
  
Шерлок вскочил на ноги, замер перед окном, задумчиво постукивая себя по нижней губе, и вдруг резко повернулся.  
  
— Собак.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Холмс хлопнул в ладоши и растянул губы в широкой фальшивой улыбке. Грег прищурился, подозревая откровенный подвох со стороны этого гребаного гения, и скрестил руки на груди, безмолвно требуя пояснений. Шерлок подошел к нему и наклонился почти вплотную.  
  
— У Майкрофта есть страсть. Он коллекционирует собак, и вы могли бы презентовать ему…  
  
— Ты сейчас мне нагло врешь, Шерлок, потому что даже такой профан в дедукции, как я, может понять, есть ли у человека животное дома. А у Майкрофта нет ни одной даже самой маленькой собачонки!  
  
Грег был горд и безмерно собой доволен, потому что Шерлок резко выпрямился и в его взгляде мелькнула тень негодования.  
  
— Фарфоровые собаки, Лестрейд. Неужели вы и вправду могли подумать, что такой человек, как мой брат, может быть любителем-собаководом?  
  
— Фарфоровые?  
  
— О боже! Да, фарфоровые статуэтки собак. Он их коллекционирует и крайне трепетно относится к каждой. Я даже знаю, что вечерами он ведет с ними проникновенные разговоры.  
  
Последнюю фразу Шерлок произнес шепотом и прикрыл глаза — мол, это проверенный факт и самая страшная на свете тайна!  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — пробормотал Грег и мысленно проблевался. Кто бы мог даже предположить, что такой человек, как Майкрофт Холмс, станет собирать собачек! Фарфоровых!  
  
— Вы должны понимать, Лестрейд, что эта страсть тщательно скрывается от общественности и то, что я вас в это посвятил, может сказаться на мне не лучшим образом, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы об этом знали. Тем более что у Майкрофта в следующую субботу день рождения.  
  
— О! Спасибо, Шерлок. Поверь, я не собираюсь обсуждать увлечения твоего брата с кем бы то ни было.  
  
— Я знал, что могу на вас положиться.  
  
С этими словами Шерлок почти дошел до двери, когда вдруг резко обернулся и бросил:  
  
— И не старайтесь разыскать что-то пафосное и дорогое. Он предпочитает оригинальность выбора.  
  
Сказал и вылетел из кабинета, оставив после себя шлейф различных запахов, от сигаретного дыма до каких-то реактивов, что имели крайне неприятный аромат. Грег выдохнул, отер лоб и хмуро буркнул:  
  
— Ну что же, оригинальность в выборе собачек — это не так уж и сложно. Наверное.  
  
 **Часть 2**  
  
Грегори долго искал этот маленький сувенирный магазинчик в китайском квартале, а когда нашел, то с удовлетворением выдохнул: ассортимент фарфоровых статуэток был огромным. Да, возможно, все это было дешево и не имело никакого отношения к искусству, но ведь, вероятнее всего, в коллекции такого человека, как Майкрофт Холмс, совершенно точно нет ничего похожего.  
  
Собачки лежали, стояли, сидели на своих постаментах, были запечатлены в прыжке и в момент погони. Грег смотрел на витрины с полнейшим недоумением. Что такого Майкрофт нашел в этих статуэтках?  
  
Он уже собрался было открыть рот и попросить подобрать ему несколько собачек, как звякнул дверной колокольчик и в магазинчике на разные лады «запели» подвесные сувениры. Грег повернулся и обмер. На пороге стоял Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной. В маленьком помещении было негде спрятаться, и Грегу не осталось ничего, кроме как почти вжаться носом в заляпанную витрину, надеясь, что его все-таки не обнаружат.  
  
— Инспектор, добрый день.  
  
Черт, обнаружили.  
  
— Здравствуйте.  
  
Это был что, намек на улыбку?  
  
— Майкрофт.  
  
Совершенно точно — улыбка!  
  
— Вы здесь по долгу службы, полагаю?  
  
— Да. То есть нет. Выбираю подарок на день рождения. — Лестрейду казалось, что на его лице блуждает самая наиглупейшая улыбка, какая только может быть у человека. — А вы?  
  
Холмс перевел взгляд на витрины и нахмурился.  
  
— В подарок — это? — кончик зонта указал на розово-сиреневый фарфоровый ужас, заставив Грега нахмуриться. Черт возьми, он подозревал, что статуэтка будет слишком дешевой для самого Майкрофта Холмса, но он же хотел быть оригинальным!  
  
— Да. Знаете, мне нравится. Они такие… милые, — прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к витрине, мечтательно произнес Грег.  
  
Теперь нахмурился Холмс, свел брови к переносице и явно собрался просверлить во лбу Грега идеально круглое отверстие.  
  
— Милые… — будто бы выдавил он из себя. — Чудно.  
  
Возникшая неловкость заставила обоих отвернуться друг от друга. Будто бы им вмиг стало некомфортно стоять так близко. Грег чувствовал себя по-идиотски, одновременно и желая, и боясь взглянуть на Холмса. Решив, что хуже уже не будет, он все-таки посмотрел на него и удивленно моргнул дважды, отметив выражение явного недоумения на лице Майкрофта. Тот будто бы боролся с желанием сбежать из магазина со всех ног.   
  
— Что бы вы сделали, если бы вам сделали подобный подарок? — Грегу нужно было что-то говорить, потому что он совершенно неприлично продолжал пялиться на Майкрофта. А тот скользил отрешенным взглядом по витринам, будто бы не замечая ничего и никого вокруг.  
  
— Уничтожил, — не задумываясь, произнес Холмс.  
  
— Ясно, — улыбка моментально слетела с лица Грега, а сам он, стараясь быть как можно незаметней, отодвинулся на полшага в сторону.   
  
Майкрофт вновь нахмурился, постучал по полу острием зонта и сказал:  
  
— Знаете, у нашей матушки была коллекция фарфоровых собачек. Ими был заставлен весь дом. Они были повсюду, и это, скажу вам откровенно, было ужасно. Я ненавидел каждую и старался избавляться от них по мере возможности. Но матушка тут же приобретала на место исчезнувшей статуэтки две, а то и три новые. Поэтому да, я бы уничтожил этот подарок, потому что не могу себе представить, кому в здравом уме может понравиться подобное убожество?  
  
Грег чувствовал, как волна злости поднимается все выше и выше, подбирается к горлу и начинает душить его желанием стереть с лица земли Холмса-младшего. Чертов Шерлок, да он его специально развел!  
  
— А я все же куплю вон ту розовую таксу. Смотрите, какой у нее милый тонкий хвостик…  
  
Ну а что ему еще оставалось? Майкрофт скривился так, будто бы съел килограмм лимонов разом, и натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
— Надеюсь, ваш подарок придется получателю по вкусу. Всего доброго, Лестрейд.  
  
Холмс уже почти переступил порог магазина, когда Грег крикнул:  
  
— А вы что здесь делали, Майкрофт?  
  
Ну нравилось Грегу называть его по имени, перекатывать на языке каждую букву, а главное, не получать по этому поводу ни единого замечания. Что, кстати, было более чем странно.  
  
Холмс замер и резко обернулся, склонил голову набок и вдруг вошел обратно в магазин, прикрывая за собой дверь. Подчиняя себе пространство магазинчика, величественно перекатываясь с пятки на носок, он подошел к Лестрейду и медленно, будто бы находясь в вязком желе, наклонился к уху инспектора.  
  
— Вы себе даже не представляете, в каких странных местах мне приходиться проводить встречи, инспектор. — И уже вновь становясь самим собой, выпрямился, произнося: — Удачи вам с подарком,  _Грегори_.  
  
Звякнул колокольчик, затих стук зонта о пол, лишь часы-кукушка мерно отстукивали положенные минуты. И когда птица бешено закуковала, Грег очнулся и потряс головой:  
  
— Он назвал меня по имени?  
  


***

  
Впервые в жизни Грег позволил себе почти придушить этого гребаного шутника. Ему жутко хотелось проучить Шерлока и высказать тому все, что он о нем думает. Шея под руками приятно сжималась, позвонки милейшим образом похрустывали, а выпученные глазки Шерлока были практически лучшим зрелищем, о котором Грег мечтал уже несколько лет к ряду.  
  
— Ты полагаешь, это смешно? — рявкнул он, глядя, как младший Холмс беспомощно хватает руками его предплечья и дико пучит глаза.  
  
— Ма-а-айкрфт… — прохрипел почти придушенный Шерлок, и Грег моментально разжал пальцы, делая шаг назад. — Ну вы и идиот, Лестрейд.  
  
Он ткнул пальцем в угол, где блеснул глазок камеры, и Грег застыл на месте. Вот черт! Вряд ли Майкрофт согласится на любого рода отношения, если его предполагаемый партнер задушит любимого младшего братика.  
  
— Ты меня обманул, Шерлок! Почему, черт возьми, ты это сделал? Если ты не хотел, чтобы я попытался завязать отношения с твоим братом, ты мог бы просто мне об этом сказать, но то, что ты сделал, было очень, очень жестоко и подло.  
  
Шерлок, все еще потирая ноющую шею, воззрился на Грега и дважды моргнул:  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что планируете отношения с моим несуразным толстым братцем?  
  
— Он не толстый, Шерлок! И да, я бы хотел. Учитывая, что ты разболтал всему отделу про мою бисексуальность, это не должно было тебя шокировать.  
  
— Значит, против несуразности Майкрофта вы ничего не имеете? — съехидничал Шерлок и поймал подушку, которой запустил в него Грег.  
  
— Это зависть, Шерлок. Просто зависть, потому что ты не можешь быть таким… таким величественным, подчиняющим себе пространство и время человеком, — с мечтательной улыбкой произнес Грег и добавил: — По крайней мере, в вашей семье тебе перепало только безрассудство, все остальное досталось Майкрофту.  
  
— Вот, вы снова это сделали! Назвали его по имени! Меня сейчас стошнит от мечтательного выражения, что застыло на вашем лице, Лестрейд. Я, признаться, не был уверен, что вы рискнете на это пойти, но, как оказалось, вы клинически глупы и страдаете хроническим отсутствием чувства самосохранения.  
  
— Кто бы говорил! Ты мне так и не сказал, зачем ты мне соврал про фарфоровых собачек?  
  
Шерлок уселся в кресло и задумчиво уткнулся носом в домик из пальцев.  
  
— Вы виделись с Майкрофтом, и он сказал вам, что… Нет-нет, молчите! Он, вероятнее всего, сказал вам, что не понимает, как можно любить подобную безвкусицу и тем более ее коллекционировать?  
  
— Но как? Да!  
  
— Это же очевидно, Лестрейд! Я говорил вам, что это огромная, большая,  _грязная_  тайна Майкрофта, так неужели вы думаете, что он раскроет ее перед первым встречным?  
  
— Ну если это его самая грязная тайна, то я просто Люцифер по сравнению с ним, — буркнул Грег. — Объясни мне в таком случае, зачем он уничтожал собачек вашей матушки?  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул, закинул ногу на ногу и ответил:  
  
— Он их воровал для своей коллекции, Лестрейд! Он их холил и лелеял, а не уничтожал, это же ясно как день! Просто подумайте на миг, что бы вы сказали на месте Майкрофта, если бы оказались перед фактом разоблачения своей самой страшной тайны?  
  
— Эм-м-м…  
  
— Именно! Вы бы сделали все, лишь бы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что подобное вам отвратительно. Это и сделал мой дорогой брат!  
  
Грег потирал ладонями подлокотники кресла, задумчиво посматривая на Шерлока и пытаясь отыскать подвох.  
  
— Возможно, ты прав…  
  
— Я совершенно точно прав, инспектор! Так вы купили что-нибудь ему в дар?  
  
— Я? А, да… — Грег вытащил из кармана плаща коробочку и протянул ее Шерлоку. Тот, стиснув зубы, поднес ее к самому носу и понюхал, заглянул под фарфоровый хвост и молча кивнул.  
  
— Майкрофт… — хрипло начал он и закашлялся, вскакивая на ноги и практически сбегая из гостиной. — Он будет в полнейшем восторге!  
  
Грег, рассматривая статуэтку, задумчиво кусал губы.  
  
— Не знаю, я не был бы в этом так уж уверен.  
  
Розовая такса преданно таращилась фарфоровыми глазами куда-то в стену.  
  
 **Часть 3**  
  
Майкрофт Холмс находился в глубокой задумчивости. Лестрейда он увидел выходящим из здания Скотланд-Ярда и решил посмотреть, куда это направляется доблестный инспектор в самый разгар рабочего дня. Не то чтобы Холмсу было нечем заняться, но после этого «здравствуйте, Майкрофт» он не мог перестать думать о том, почему не пресек подобное фривольное обращение.  
  
Холмс знал причину. Знал и злился на самого себя. Ему понравилось то, как прозвучало его имя в устах другого человека. И этот горящий взгляд Холмс тоже знал. Не впервой ему было ощущать на себе взор инспектора. Сначала Холмс не придавал всему этому значения, пока однажды не позволил себе присмотреться к Лестрейду повнимательнее. Оказалось, что Холмсу Лестрейд симпатичен. Даже больше — он его хотел. Нет-нет, боже упаси от столь недостойных пошлых мыслей! Он хотел его в своей жизни, потому что считал, что, возможно, они могли бы идеально друг другу подойти. На первый взгляд они были совершенно разные, но в то же время у них было много общего. Оба загруженные работой, понимающие, что такое ответственность, долг и честь, и не ставшие бы предъявлять друг другу необоснованных претензий. У каждого из них был свой устоявшийся уклад жизни, очень похожий, кстати, и вполне себе совместимый при желании. И у них была общая головная боль — Шерлок! Майкрофту казалось, что Лестрейд отличный собеседник, и ему вот уже некоторое время нестерпимо хотелось в этом убедиться, что он и намеревался сделать, войдя в этот жуткий магазин сувениров. Но все пошло иначе, и Холмс не рискнул пригласить инспектора на чашку кофе, предпочитая не попасть впросак и не испытывать чувство неловкости от собственных матримониальных планов.  
  
А потом были эти  _собачки_. Господи, ничего глупее в мире быть не могло. Он даже и мысли не допускал, что инспектор поедет на окраину Лондона за  _этим_. Подарок! Вот что его насторожило. Насколько Холмс знал, личной жизни у инспектора не наблюдалось, тогда для кого такой странный презент? Запросив все данные по Лестрейду и не найдя в них ничего нового, Холмс принялся рассуждать. И единственное, что могло прийти ему на ум, — это новая подружка, которую он, Лестрейд, скрывает ото всех, встречаясь с нею тайно. И эта самая подружка питает нездоровую страсть к дешевому фарфоровому ужасу.  
  
— Значит, тайная страсть, инспектор? — рассматривая фото на мониторе, пробормотал Холмс. Лестрейд там был такой живой, такой настоящий: стоит лишь протянуть руку — и можно брать, но это оказался лишь самообман Майкрофта Холмса. Грегори Лестрейд был столь же далек от него, как самая таинственная звезда в галактике. — Что же, мой дорогой, полагаю, стоит начать встречаться гораздо, гораздо чаще!  
  


***

  
Грег посмотрел на перекидной календарь и тяжело вздохнул. Приближались выходные, а он так и не купил ничего достойного в подарок Холмсу. Ясно было как день, что та жуткая такса из фарфора вызвала у Шерлока гомерический смех, стоило лишь ему покинуть квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Донован, зайди на минуту.  
  
Грег застыл перед магнитной доской, обдумывая, как бы задать вопрос, чтобы не стать посмешищем в глазах своей подчиненной.  
  
— Что стряслось?  
  
— Эм… Мне нужна некая специфическая помощь.  
  
Донован прищурилась, уперла руки в бока и хмыкнула:  
  
— К борову не пойду, мне и так хватило его трясущейся губы, когда он орал, что не отпустит вас в отпуск. Да и что мы делать будем, если вы сейчас поедете греть бока на солнышке?  
  
— Я? А, нет, Салли, это личное.  
  
— Грег, вы конечно, еще очень даже ничего, но я же…  
  
— О боже, Донован, я всегда считал, что ты более проницательна! О чем ты, твою мать, говоришь? Я всего лишь хотел спросить, не знаешь ли ты какой-нибудь антикварный магазин, где можно купить статуэтку.  
  
Салли сперва нахмурилась, после просветлела лицом и плюхнулась на стул, закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
— Решили взять быка за рога? Давно пора, Грег, а то вы своим тоскливым видом каждый понедельник наводите на весь отдел тоску.  
  
— Ну, спасибо! Можно подумать, у всех моих сотрудников в личной жизни цветы цветут! — возмутился Грег и уселся в кресло. — Так что с магазином?  
  
Салли улыбнулась и произнесла:  
  
— Вам повезло, босс, потому что я знаю отличнейший магазин, где продают эксклюзивные вещи.  
  
— А статуэтки собачек есть?  
  
— Эм, собачек? Н-да, весьма странное у вашей барышни увлечение.  
  
Грег не мог с ней не согласиться.  
  
— Так есть?  
  
— Без сомнения! Записывайте адрес.  
  


***

  
Магазин был и вправду крутым, если судить по ценникам, что были выставлены рядом с товаром. Да уж, видимо, Грег совершенно ничего не смыслит в искусстве, если не оценивает статуэтку балерины за две сотни фунтов.  
  
— Инспектор…  
  
Грег подавился собственной слюной и закашлялся. Его аккуратно похлопали по спине.   
  
— Какая неожиданная встреча. Вы в порядке?  
  
— Да, да… — выдохнул Грег и посмотрел на Холмса. Тот был невероятно шикарен в светлом, песочного цвета костюме, бордовом галстуке и с неизменным зонтом.  
  
— Снова выбираете подарок, Грегори?  
  
Холмс участливо заглянул в глаза Грега, отчего тот забыл обо всем на свете, в немом то ли восторге, то ли ужасе распахивая глаза и округляя рот.  
  
— Майкрофт… — Если бы Грег мог, он бы треснул себя по уху, но присутствие других посетителей и, самое главное, самого Холмса позволило Лестрейду удержать себя от подобного поступка.  
  
— Предвосхищая ваш вопрос — да, я проезжал мимо и решил приобрести одно издание, которое… — Холмс осмотрелся и вновь возвратился взглядом к Грегу, — которое давно искал.  
  
— О, и что же это?  
  
Холмс сделал шаг вправо и взял в руки книгу, которая выглядела так, будто бы ей было лет сто, если не больше. Он смотрел на обложку, словно не в силах произнести ни единого слова. Грег заглянул через плечо и несколько озадаченно промычал:  
  
— М-м-м, «Грезы любви». Никогда бы не подумал.  
  
Лестрейд кинул быстрый взгляд на завороженного фолиантом Майкрофта и пришел к выводу, что даже у сильных мира сего могут быть свои маленькие страстишки. Пусть даже весьма и весьма странные.  
  
— Почитываю, когда есть время… — пробормотал Холмс, все еще с явным изумлением смотря на книгу.  
  
— И как, интересно?  
  
— Очень! А что вы, отыскали подарок по сердцу? Или это для дамы вашего сердца, инспектор?  
  
Грег потер лоб, посмотрел на Майкрофта и выпалил:  
  
— А с чего вы решили, что у меня есть дама сердца?  
  
Холмс вскинул правую бровь, аккуратно положил книгу на полку и сказал:  
  
— Это должно быть понятно каждому, кто видел ваш мечтательный взгляд.  
  
А Грег-то думал, что он вполне себе отлично скрывает свои чувства! Но не перед Холмсом, естественно! Уж кто-кто, а этот напыщенный сноб сразу раскусил его, правда, ему и в голову не пришло, что мечтания инспектора связаны вовсе не с особами женского пола, а с ним, Майкрофтом-чертовым-Холмсом!  
  
— Это для себя! Я покупаю их себе! Ну нравятся мне эти все фарфоровые штучки! Люблю их с самого детства и стараюсь покупать с каждой зарплаты! И мне плевать, насколько это смешным может показаться, но покупаю я их СЕБЕ!  
  
Грег и сам не понял, с чего вдруг так завелся. Ему было нестерпимо обидно, что Холмс даже мысли не держит о том, что все это делается только с одной-единственной целью. Реакция Холмса была странной — он скупо улыбнулся, переложил трость из правой руки в левую и произнес:  
  
— Что ж, не стану вас отвлекать от такого приятного выбора. Всего хорошего, инспектор.  
  
И, преисполненный собственного достоинства, направился к дверям.  
  
— Майкрофт, а как же книга? Вы же забыли…  
  
На кассе расплачивались вместе. Грег — за весьма симпатичную собачку-пуделя, а Майкрофт — за «Грезы любви». Под козырьком магазина несколько минут стояли бок о бок, смотря на то, как моросящий дождь кидает косые струи на асфальт.  
  
— Майкрофт…  
  
— Грегори…  
  
Как-то одновременно заговорили и замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием выпил кофе. А вы?  
  
— И я. С удовольствием.  
  
  
 **Часть 4**  
 ** _Годы спустя…_**  
  
— Шерлок, ты обещал показать мне твои старые дела.  
  
— Джон, я занят. Ты знаешь, насколько важен последний этап моего эксперимента, чтобы прервать его в самый ответственный момент на рассказ о том, что произошло годы назад.  
  
Уотсон заглянул в несколько контейнеров с чем-то разложившимся и вздохнул:  
  
— Ты опоздал с добавлением кислоты на двадцать секунд, поэтому перестань делать вид, что ты сильно занят, и расскажи мне пару историй о своих прошлых делах.  
  
Холмс резко встал из-за стола, ножки стула скорбно заскрежетали по полу, и с негодованием посмотрел на Уотсона.  
  
— Ты невыносим, Джон!  
  
— Это моя фраза. Так что с делами? Читатели блога изнемогают от желания почитать что-нибудь этакое. Уже сто лет прошло с тех пор, как мы в последний раз что-то расследовали.  
  
Холмс с годами не растерял грациозности и привычно упал в кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу:  
  
— Преступность измельчала. Нет ни одного приличного загадочного маньяка или сумасшедшего гения. Я все чаще с тоской думаю о Джеймсе. А Магнуссен? Таксиста помнишь? О, это было колоссально.  
  
— Да-да. Еще был слон в комнате, странные исчезновения спортсменов в раздевалке и коробок спичек. А что это за такса?  
  
Холмс нахмурился и присмотрелся к фигурке в руке Уотсона.  
  
— О, это самое бездарное дело, которое только можно было придумать.  
  
— И ты его раскрыл?  
  
— Нет, провалил. Целиком и полностью.  
  
— И что это за дело?  
  
— Дело о фарфоровых собачках. Рассчитывая на один результат, я получил прямо противоположный, хотя не могу сказать, что так уж сильно расстроился. По крайней мере, камеры в нашем доме стали появляться гораздо реже.  
  
Холмс-младший смотрел на розовую таксу и усмехался. Тонкий хвост давно уже был обломан, но фарфор статуэтки оставался все таким же ярким и блестящим.  
  


***

  
— Грегори, я должен кое-что тебе сказать. Пожалуйста, присядь…  
  
Майкрофт Холмс потуже затянул пояс халата и поправил очки. Грегори нахмурился и отложил в сторону карандаш, которым с увлечением разгадывал судоку.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
Холмс едва заметно пожал плечами, сделал два шага по направлению к Грегу и выпалил:  
  
— Может, нам поехать в отпуск?  
  
— Что плохого я тебе сделал на этот раз, если ты решил снова засунуть меня в очередной санаторий?  
  
Холмс сделал еще шаг в сторону Грега и присел на край стола. Лестрейд прищурился и скрестил руки на груди:  
  
— Что произошло, Майкрофт?  
  
Холмс прямо посмотрел на него и сказал:  
  
— Я приготовил курицу в сливочном соусе и печеный картофель…  
  
— И?  
  
— И разбил твоего пуделя.  
  
Грег даже не сразу понял, о чем это говорил Холмс, а когда до него дошло, расхохотался и обнял напряженного партнера.  
  
— И ты из-за этого расстроился? Глупости, я давно тебе хотел сказать, чтобы ты прекратил на каждый праздник покупать мне фарфоровый ужас.  
  
Холмс нахмурился.  
  
— Ты не коллекционируешь статуэтки собачек, — констатировал он и застонал: — Шерлок!  
  
— Я давно хотел тебе рассказать, да все не было случая. Да, Шерлок сказал мне, что ты собираешь фарфоровых собачек и если я подарю тебе на день рождения такой подарок, то ты будешь невыносимо счастлив. А я принял это за чистую монету. Мне же только потом пришло в голову, что он специально это сделал, чтобы разозлить тебя и подставить меня!  
  
— Я его уничтожу! — рыкнул Майкрофт.  
  
— А я ему благодарен. Если бы не эти фарфоровые побрякушки, ты бы даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. Думаю, Шерлок считает это дело провальным в своей карьере, потому что цель, которую он преследовал, оказалась не достигнутой. Вряд ли он мог предположить, что мы с тобой станем жить долго и счастливо.   
  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
— Конечно! Пойдем уже есть твою чудесную курицу и картофель, а то я скоро коньки от голода отброшу.  
  
— Грегори, ну что за речь! И да, я, кстати, тоже совсем не поклонник антикварных женских романов.  
  
Грег приобнял Холмса за плечи и усмехнулся:  
  
— А вот это я как раз понял сразу. Просто иногда мне хотелось тебя чуть подразнить.  
  
— Грегори, ну не две же полки с этим ужасом в подарок!  
  
— Зато есть о чем вспомнить!  



End file.
